


【铁虫】择日疯（刑讯play/9k4一发完）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 全美最大的黑市军火贩子Tony Stark被抓捕归案，由Parker警官负责具体的审讯工作......
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	【铁虫】择日疯（刑讯play/9k4一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> warning:刑讯/dirty talk
> 
> 开篇有暴躁虫哥出没，然而不知为何被我越写越软，我对不起虫哥，我反省
> 
> 是个结局可安心食用的小甜饼，虽然我也不知道为什么明明开篇又血腥又暴力但是结局突然甜了起来（？）

“唔......”

沉闷的呻吟声混杂着鞭打声回荡在一方逼仄的审讯室里，空气中弥漫着浓重的血腥味，然而站在审讯室中央的人却毫无所觉一般，只是机械性地挥动着手里的长鞭。

操他的，要不是这该死的杂碎，他现在应该正跟女朋友在电影院里约会！那人如此想着，手上的力度不由得又加了两分，鞭梢撕扯开单薄的布料，在血痕交错的躯体上又添了一道。

被吊起双手的人垂着头，随着仿佛无休止的鞭打不住地摇晃轻颤着，他的脚尖堪堪挨着地面，分担不了丝毫重量，手腕和手掌由于血液流动不通呈现出令人生厌的乌青。

又几鞭子下去之后，房间中央的人突然为难地转过头，看向一旁阴影中的上司:“长官，这人嘴是铁做的，您也看到了，撬不开，这么下去，万一真给打死了怎么办？”

“那咱们就都得扣上同伙的帽子了。”一个清亮好听的声音从角落中传来，然而说出的话却远不似他的声线，“你想陪他死吗？”

说完，不等对方回答，他便踩着制服的靴子来到了那人面前，鞋跟撞击着地面，发出急促的“咚咚”声。

针对Stark的抓捕他们已经埋了五年的线，他是全美最大黑市军火贩子，Peter刚从警校毕业时，就由于成绩优异被分到了这个小组，甚至也曾经做过一段时间的卧底。如今一朝收网，他们却绝望地发现几乎没有任何有效物证可用于佐证，Stark又是一副“你能奈我何”的讨打模样，气得上面的人下了死令，无论如何都必须让Stark交代招供，因为一旦放虎归山，也许他们就再也没有机会逮到这头猛兽了。

Peter曾对此举提出异议，却被警告如果他们毫无所获或是Stark死在这间小小的审讯室中，那曾有卧底经历的Peter则会是第一个被怀疑反水的对象。

“为什么？”小警员主动向一旁让开，不解地问道。

“因为我们的目的是端掉他的王国，而不是杀掉一个Stark，多少人盯着他的位置？死了他一个也不过是为其他人铺平道路罢了。”

青年一边说着，一边狠狠瞪了一眼满身血污的男人。他的眼底和嘴角都挂着青紫 ，呼吸沉重而缓慢，看上去狼狈不堪，但偏偏那双蜜糖色的大眼睛却满含戏谑地打量着眼前的人，仿佛对方是什么酒吧里陪酒的金发女郎。

Peter被这目光看得一阵烦闷，连日来毫无所得的怒气被推到顶点，他抿着嘴角捏起拳头，似是想对着那张俊脸狠狠来上一拳。但暴怒的小狮子在用力深呼吸了几下后还是咬着牙松开了手，不过，他现在算是知道为什么上头那么生气了，因为这人总有办法让人气到恨不得千刀万剐了他。

突然，男人的嘴唇小幅度地开合着，漏出些微的气音，似是想要说点什么。Peter皱着眉头，已然在心底笃定了他嘴里绝吐不出什么好话，但......万一这混蛋是真的良心发现，或者受不住了呢？

于是Peter还是警惕地倾身过去，同时一瞬不瞬地盯着对方，以免他像什么小说电视剧里那样猝不及防地啐他一口。

但Tony Stark怎么会是那么没品的人？

被吊高的男人垂下眼睑望着乖乖上前的青年，看了片刻后，忽然低下头吻上了对方柔软的双唇，并趁着青年愣住的同时探舌卷起他上唇，轻快地在唇瓣内侧舔了一下，舌尖上的血渍也在蹭在了警官的嘴唇中央。

“嘶......”方才被收回的拳头这一次则是结结实实地落在了小腹上，被击在伤处的男人痛得弓起身子咳出一口血沫，接着却咧开嘴角扯出了一个轻佻的笑容，他看着眼前恶狠狠地用手背擦着嘴唇的青年，调笑道，“长官，不如你给我睡一晚上，我就招了，要不然你什么都问不出来，回去怎么交代啊？”

Tony的气音很轻，听着既性感又虚弱，一句话被他说得断断续续的，让Peter一时辨不出这人是故意的，还是真的因为刑伤而无力。

他下意识地转过头看向一旁的警员，发现对方只是疑惑地看着他们，并没有听清他们之间的对话。

“你就不怕我真的杀了你。”青年咬着牙从齿缝间泵出一句。

“你舍不得。”男人满不在乎地笑笑，看上去有恃无恐，看着青年骤变的神情，他继续暧昧地说着，“杀了我你就什么信息都拿不到了，所以不如你贿赂我一下，美人计虽然老套，但谁都知道，Stark一贯喜欢枕头风。”

“你做梦！”

“你还有别的办法吗？打死我？我一个孤家寡人，你们想抓个人来要挟我都抓不到，”听他这么说，Peter的心头忽然重重跳了一下，“你们学校里教审讯的时候都没教过要软硬兼施、威逼利诱吗？看来警校得换个老师了，你们可以请我，不过我可不便宜......唔！”话音未落，刚被重击过的小腹便又狠狠挨了一下，尚未发完整的尾音被生生堵了回去。

“......你先出去。”沉默了许久，Peter对警员命令道，眼神却牢牢盯着Tony。

警员皱着眉头看向二人，虽有疑虑，却还是应了声“是”转身离开了房间，并懂事地关上了门。

一个人的离开让原本狭小的审讯室显得宽敞了些，Peter上前一步欲解开男人手上的镣铐，但手指触及手铐时却又突然顿住，转过头仔细打量着他。

看出他心思的Tony翻了个白眼:“Mr.Parker，你觉得我现在能打得过你吗？”

“那可不一定。”虽然嘴上这么说，但Peter还是解开了他手铐上的锁扣。

失去一半支撑后，男人的右脚终于踩实了地面，然而酸痛麻木的腿部肌肉却完全撑不起身体重量，膝盖一软便立刻向前扑倒下去，连带着左边的铁链被扯出一阵碰撞的清响声。

Peter下意识地揽过他背部让人倒在自己身上，一手扶住他，另一手姿势别扭地去解左边的锁。然而正当他踮起脚去开锁时，耳垂突然被一个湿滑柔软的东西滑过，温热的气息打在耳廓上，引得他一阵颤栗。

“现在你该相信我是真的打不过你了吧？”Tony在他耳垂上舔舐一下后张口叼住，用牙齿咬着那一小块软肉摩擦着。

Peter强撑着解开锁，接着抱住男人的腰背，近乎粗鲁地把他拖到一旁的椅子上搁下，背部的伤口撞在椅子的靠背上，疼得男人又“嘶”了一声。

Tony仰面半靠在椅子上平复着凌乱的呼吸，双手脱力地垂在身体两侧，大概没人会相信这样一个人有突然暴起反抗的能力。Peter则皱着眉头死死盯着他手腕处的乌青和右手中指指根处的反光，胸口剧烈起伏着，过了半晌，他低声骂了句脏后走上前，拉过男人的手在淤青处按揉起来。

然而Tony却丝毫不领他的情，挪动着恢复知觉的双腿向面前的年轻警官敞开:“警官先生，揉这里可没法让我硬起来。”

“Tony Stark！”

“换个地方，警官先生，我现在可没办法自己弄。”Tony扬起下巴挑衅地看着他。

Peter狠狠丢开他的手，用力紧咬住牙关克制着不让自己的拳头再一次落在男人身上。他深吸了一口气后蹲下身，伸手拉下对方破破烂烂的裤子，指尖打着颤将尺寸可怖的性器掏出来。

而在他收拢手指圈住它时，男人又一次不满地发号施令:“我建议你用嘴，警官先生。”

“你别太过分！”Peter抬头瞪着他。

“不愿意的话你可以现在就把我吊回去，或者直接一枪崩了我。”Tony费力地抬起手臂抚上Peter的发顶，温柔地揉了几下，“你猜我手里还有没有你的照片和资料呢？让你身败名裂太容易了，honey——”

不等他说完，Peter就已经低下头将男人的性器含入口中吮吸起来。随着他的舔弄，阴茎在口腔里迅速涨大起来，Peter吃力地前后摆动脑袋吞吐着，龟头一下下顶撞着喉间的软肉，他却只能忍住干呕的冲动努力让它进得更深。

蹲久了的双腿传来令人难以忽视的酸痛和酥麻，Peter无奈之下只得屈起膝盖跪在了Tony腿间。但男人却并不满足于此，他抬起一条腿压在了Peter背上，脚跟在他背部磕了两下，同时挺着腰逼迫青年完成了一个深喉。

“快点，警官先生，你现在怎么退步成这样了？”恢复了些许力气的男人扯住青年警官的头发，不时地狠狠顶撞一下，逼出几声破碎的呜咽。

背后传来的压力让Peter既觉得屈辱又忍不住升起些异样的快感，男人身下浓密的毛发随着他的律动反复刺进眼睛里，刺痛感刺激得他红着眼圈几乎要落下泪来。他快速地在男人的性器上操干着自己的嘴，喉口也渐渐放松下来等着迎接对方赠予他的每一次深喉。

Tony却并没有射在他口中的打算，连续受了几天刑的身体可支撑不住他想要多来几轮的想法。于是他又在青年背上踢了两下，示意他放开。

“自己扩张吧，警官先生。”Tony将性器从他口中抽出，懒洋洋地仰躺在椅子上命令道。

“我没有润滑......”看着明明是阶下囚却仍旧不减矜贵的男人，Peter莫名地产生了一丝名为委屈的情绪。

“好办。”Tony合了合下巴示意他凑近一些，接着拉着他的手指在自己胸前渗血的伤处抹了几下，“取之不尽。”他挑着眉展开手臂，向青年警官展示着身前的密布交错的刑伤。

“疯子......”Peter咬着唇挤出一个词。

“比不得你。”Tony笑道。

粗重的气息从鼻腔中呼出，接着青年利落地脱下制服裤子和内裤，就着Tony的血将中指插进了紧窄的穴口中。

撕裂的痛楚让Peter倒吸了一口气，他跨在Tony腿上，扶着椅背小心翼翼地转动着手指进到更深处。内壁在异物刚一侵入时就紧紧地缠了上去，不知是想将那根手指推挤出去，还是想要吃到更多。

当Peter加入第二根手指时，方才沾上的血液早已凝在了指尖上，他垂头盯着Tony胸前的一道道血痕，最终还是选择将食指生生抵了进去。

“唔！”

Peter蓦地瞪大了眼睛，生理性的水雾凝结在眼角，他闷哼着将两指一并推入，稍微适应了片刻后缓缓在干涩的肉穴里抽插着。久未经人事的穴口在度过了难忍的疼痛后便渐渐湿润松软下来，青年身前半硬的性器也随之彻底抬了头。

Tony看着他的反应，惊讶似的发出一声感叹:“警官先生还真是天生被人操的命，对着一个囚犯操自己都能硬，”他用被冷落许久的性器顶了顶青年的会阴，“你对几个犯人撅过屁股了？为了让他们认罪，你允许他们射进你的屁股里还是射在你脸上？”

Peter因为男人羞辱的话语低低呜咽了一声，他难以置信地望着Tony，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，心口处的酸胀感几乎立刻就要破土而出。

Tony看着青年似是受了莫大委屈的神情，本能地心软起来，面上的表情也不自觉地柔和下来，但随即他又马上意识到，这个扮得无辜又可怜的青年是个警察，这些也只不过是他最管用的伎俩，是警校的流水线上培训出来的结果。于是Tony一边唾弃着自己竟然又受了骗，一边挑起眉梢更为尖刻地嘲讽道:“动作快点，警局的公共婊子，你屁股里的水都TMD淌到我腿上了。”

方才还满腹委屈的青年看了他一会儿，忽然又毫无预兆地扬起嘴角，眯着眼睛凑上前去吻男人的唇，双唇紧贴着对方的磨蹭着:“这得看他们喜欢哪个，只要你肯认，你也可以射在任何你想的地方。”

说着，Peter将操弄着肉穴的手指抽出，接着抬高臀部，扶住下方硬挺狰狞的性器猛地坐了下去。

“啊......！”粗大的阴茎破开内里的软肉直插到底，Peter高声呻吟着倒在Tony身上，侧脸正压着伤口，沾了满脸的血污。他却并不介意，转而一口咬住那里狠狠吮吸了几下，喉咙滚动着将口中腥甜的液体咽了下去。

剧烈的刺痛让男人蓦地绷紧了身子，立刻扯着青年警官的头发想要把他拉起来。Peter也不跟他拗，只是顺着他的力道乖巧地抬起头，艳红的舌尖舔舐着嘴角沾上的血渍，轻轻一勾便将最后一点血渍卷进口中。他倾身撑着Tony的肩膀，忍住身下的胀痛感扭动着腰臀，用细嫩的臀肉一下下挤压性器下方的囊袋，像个熟练的站街女一般不停讨好着男人。

“好啊，那我要射在你的制服上。”Tony从善如流地答道。

“如您所愿。不过，告诉你一个秘密，”Peter贴在男人耳边，“比起他们，我其实更喜欢你的好兄弟们，他们的脑子里简直装着一百种体位，他们轮流操我的那个晚上我将永生难忘——”

青年故作轻佻地说着，直起身挑衅地看着男人眼底的怒气，心里满是报复得逞的快感。他竭力忽视掉心底不断涌起的酸涩，抬起腰胯让埋在体内的阴茎抽出一截，继而松开手任自己随着重力落下去。

Peter变换着角度操弄了十几下后终于找到了那个最敏感的甜蜜点，他仰起脖颈甜腻地呻吟了一声，他对准那一点坐下去，Tony也卡着他落下的同时狠狠挺着腰将性器埋进了后穴的最深处。

食髓知味的肉穴淫荡地绞紧闯进去的柱身，在它离开时又极尽所能地吸咬着挽留。肉棒将后穴里的淫液翻搅出渍渍水声，又在穴口处将它们打成细小的泡沫。强烈的快感自身下蔓延开，Peter半阖着眼睛，恍惚间觉得自己浑身上下只剩下那一处可以感知外界。

艳红的嫩肉在阴茎每一次被抽出微微向外翻出，又在它捅穿自己时被尽数塞回。沉浸在快感中的青年索性彻底闭起眼，将身体的控制权完全交给本能，他伏在男人身上，不断加快着在那根可怖的巨物上操干自己的速度。意识混沌的青年胡乱地呻吟着，熟稔的感觉让他一时分不清今夕何夕，于是，下意识的一声“Mr.Stark”就这么从唇边溜了出去。

熟悉的称呼让Tony蓦地停住，他望着身上深陷情欲里的人，上半身端正的制服明晃晃地昭示着他的身份，反复提醒着他，他正在操得是一个警官。于是男人再次将自己的性器狠狠捅进高热的肉穴中，引得对方又发出一声高亢的哭叫。

这不是他的男孩，他的男孩早就死在一年前的那场爆炸里了。

高潮即将的男人将性器从温暖滑腻的甬道中抽出，分开时发出轻轻的“啵”的一声，然后依照他方才所说的尽数射在了Peter的制服上。

“给我纸笔吧，警官先生。”Tony抬眼看向理智渐渐回笼的青年说道，他今天格外钟情于这个称呼。

Tony站在桌边，略微活动了一下右手腕后捡起笔，拧着眉心俯身在纸张上写下第一个单词。性//爱所带来的快感褪去后，漫无边际的疼痛再度侵袭而来，刺激得他眼前一阵发黑，胸前尚未愈合的伤口被再度撕裂，血一滴滴地滴落在纸上，又被晕开成星星点点的褐色。

字迹由于手指的颤抖而有些歪斜，写完后，Tony又用拇指在身前随意抹了一下，接着按在右下角嚣张的“Tony Stark”上。他转身将那份供词丢进青年怀里，倚着桌子好整以暇地欣赏着对方愈渐铁青的脸色。

Peter一手挎着被团成一团的制服外套，一手紧紧攥着薄薄的纸张，只读了个开头便已经气得浑身发抖，男人并没有骗人，整篇下来，他的确对自己所犯的罪供认不讳——

他承认自己诱奸了Parker警官。

然后用了整整一页纸来描述Parker警官尝起来到底有多么美味，以及他制服上挂着精液的模样有多性感。

见对方将那份供词粗暴地揉成一团丢在地上，Tony突然放声笑起来，Peter被他笑得背后发凉，然而不等他上前制止，男人就先一步倒了下去。

\---

从没人见过Tony Stark那么疯狂的模样，一贯泰山崩于前而不改色的军火商忽然像是个破了产又妻离子散的中年男人，他红着眼睛对着众人身前一步的地面开了一枪用以警告，接着便立刻转身冲回了爆炸现场。

几人拗不过他，也只得陪着他一起回去找，说是活要见人死要见尸，但一连挖了两天的仓库废墟后，谁都知道前者几乎不可能了。

最后，还是Happy先发现了男孩的痕迹。

“Tony......”Happy半跪在一堆石块，犹豫着转头看向不远处的老板，对方在听见他的声音后也向这边看了过来，“我好像找到Banjamin了。”

听到这话的Tony蓦地瞪大了布满红血丝的双眼，踉跄着奔过来。他顺着Happy所指的方向看去，只看到一只焦黑的断手，但那只手的中指上，却戴着与他同款的对戒——那是Tony前不久为了逗他的小男朋友买的。

“Kid......？”

见惯了生死的男人，如今对着一截断手，却连伸手碰上一碰的勇气都没有。

\---

Peter看着昏倒在地的Tony顾不得再气，急忙惊慌地半跪在他身侧去查看情况。昏过去的男人依旧紧蹙着眉心，在Peter试探性地触碰那些伤口时条件反射地痉挛着。方才还暴怒难抑的青年面对着这样的爱人一下子就熄了火——没错，爱人，毕竟他们从未说过分手——他俯下身在自己刚刚咬过的地方轻轻吻了一下，浓重的血腥味呛得他喘不过气。Peter叹息了一声，眷恋地蹭了蹭男人的唇瓣，接着又执起他的手亲了亲男人右手中指上叠戴的两枚戒指。

Tony Stark是个不折不扣的混蛋，各种意义上的，但他还是忍不住一头栽了下去。

之后的两天里，Peter都没有再出现于那间审讯室中，他承认这是因为他不想面对了，就像一年前一样，他又做了一次逃兵。

审讯进行到第五天时，技术部突然传来消息，他们成功找到了Tony私人电脑里的隐藏文件夹，但对方设置了保护机制，输错三次密码后，文件夹里的所有内容就会自动销毁。

而作为曾在Tony身边卧底过三年的Peter在会议上意料之中地被点了名。

“我也不知道，他从没说过什么密码......”Peter低头抠着签字笔的笔帽。

“凭你对他的了解，Stark可能会把什么作为密码？”

“......0810，你们...你们试一下这个。”Peter想到男人手上的两枚戒指，低声说着，同时将脑袋深深埋了下去。

此言一出，所有人的目光立刻集中到了Peter身上，与他相熟的人都知道，这是Peter的生日。

电脑界面被投影在大屏幕上，技术员将信将疑地在对话框中输入四个数字，困扰了技术组许久的内容就这么被呈现在了所有人面前。

就像所有热恋中的傻子一样，Tony Stark也会选择将一个最重要的日子做为一个最重要的密码。

除了与Stark的军火王国有关的内容外，他们还在这个隐藏文件夹发现了另一个与众不同的子分类，一个名为“My Prince”的文件夹，如果按照修改时间排序，它是排在第一个的，最后修改时间是Tony被捕的当天清晨。

点开来看，里面是按照时间顺序排列好的照片，大约有上千张，拉到末尾，还有几十个视频文件。

电脑前的技术员随便点开两张，一张是Peter咬着奶昔吸管的侧脸，一张是他窝在一个三米多高的巨型兔子玩偶里，对着镜头翻着夸张的白眼。

Peter不记得他咬着吸管的那张是什么时候的事，但他记得那只兔子，那是他和Tony在一起后男人送他的第一份生日礼物。

其他的照片不用再看也知道，全部是关于Peter的。

于是技术员将文件夹拉到最底部，点开其中一个视频。

“Honey——”

Peter无比熟悉的声音回荡在会议室中，听上去温柔又甜蜜，这让青年的眼角瞬间就凝了水汽。

视频中的男孩回过头——他对Tony隐瞒了自己的真实年龄，天生的娃娃脸让男人相信了他那时只有18岁，毕竟，较小一点的男孩总能让人放松警惕——紧接着一只手突然从画框外入镜，将指尖的奶油蹭在了他的侧脸上。

“Mr.Stark！”男孩嗔怪地抱怨了一声，然而弯起的眼角却暴露了他并不是真的生气。

“嗯哼？”男人扬起尾音哼了一声作为回应。

会议室里的人看不见他的表情，但Peter却记得清楚，Tony在搞那些幼稚的恶作剧时跟五岁小孩简直没两样，而且每次都故意无辜地睁大那双好看的大眼睛，堵得Peter一句话都说不出。

“God...你不能这么看着我......”视频里的男孩垮下肩膀。

“为什么？”男人明知故问。

“因为你这样太好看了。”男孩也学着他的模样理直气壮地说着。

视频到这里就停了，并自动开始播放下一个。

那是有一次他们一起去游乐场，Peter打光了玩具摊上的所有气球，老板看上去都快急死了。当然，最后两人还是只抱走了一个作为二等奖的钢铁侠玩偶，因为那是男孩最喜欢的漫画英雄。

听着视频中传来的对话和气枪声，Peter紧紧咬住口腔内侧的软肉，却还是压抑不住破碎的啜泣声。而当视频中传来较劲似的“I love you”“I love you,too”“I love you three thousand”时，青年终于崩断了最后一根神经，崩溃似的揪着额发哭喊起来。

他四年前毕业于警校，刚一毕业就被分进了抓捕Stark的小组，两个月后，他改换身份成了警方埋进Stark的军火王国中的一名卧底——Banjamin，一个刚满17岁的孤儿。

三年前，他凭实力走到了Tony Stark身边，然后没过几个月，他们就正式开始交往了，没人能抵挡得住那个男人的魅力。也是直到那时Peter才知道，被称为花花公子的Stark在真正的感情生活中竟然笨拙地像个孩子，他甚至会相信论坛里说的“送给对象的最佳生日礼物指南”。

之后一年多的时间里，他一边沉浸在这份甜蜜的初恋里，一边又绞尽脑汁地想要套出与Stark工业有关的核心信息。终于在一年前的某一次天，当Tony半真半假地拿出两枚戒指后，他选择了逃离。他以精神状态不佳为由向上级申请结束卧底任务，同时制造了一场意外的爆炸，假死脱身。

从那之后，他再也没有见过Tony，直到几天前计划收网，Tony被捕，他才终于又在审讯室里见到了暌违日久的爱人。

当Peter一身警服走进审讯室时，原本漫不经心的男人突然盯着他剧烈挣扎起来，扯着铁链“哗啦啦”地直响，他看向他的眼神既惊喜又愤怒，但如果真的让Peter来说，他觉得那个眼神中所包含的惊喜更多。

意料之中的，Peter被下了枪，没收了手机，由调查小组带走接受审查。

漫长的审查期中，被严格看管的青年甚至无从得知男人的情况，不知道审判进度，不知道审判结果，不知道那串由他交出的密码会不会把男人推进死地......

长达三个月的审查结束后，Peter被认定没有反水，但由于在卧底期间的行为，他还是被警队除名了。

抱着自己的箱子走出警局时，他自嘲地笑了笑，没敢回头再看一眼这个他工作了一年的地方。四年前，他以最优毕业生的身份加入了那个被认为最困难也最有前途的行动组，而现在，他把工作和爱情都弄丢了。

今天唯一能让他感到一丁点快乐的，大概就是Tony还活着，而且活得好好的。虽然他的军火王国被捣毁了，但那些隐藏文件夹中的资料所指向的领头人却并不是Tony，而是Quentin Beck，一个曾背叛过Tony的混蛋。于是，警局的工作人员们只能任由Tony的律师和私人医生将他接走，并被迫赔偿了一大笔医疗费和精神损失费。与此同时，Pepper Potts名下的Stark Industries正式开始运营，一个地下军火贩子摇身一变成了供给军方的正规军火商。

Peter快走了几步，迈下台阶走进阳光里，边等着红绿灯边想着，也许他可以去找一份保安或者保镖之类的工作，还可以去那种射击俱乐部里当教练，实在不行，他还可以去教女子防身术不是吗？

正当Peter沉浸在自己未来的职业规划中时，马路对面传来的几声鸣笛声惊得他突然一个激灵。

他循着声音抬头望去，是一辆他曾坐过副驾驶的敞篷超跑，驾驶位上的男人正看着他不停地拍着喇叭，一副等久了不耐烦的模样。

Peter难以置信地怔愣在原地，接着立刻心急地踏前两步，但在余光瞥到红绿灯时又退了回去，虽然他现在不是警察了，但最少应该做个遵纪守法的良好公民。

对面的男人又狠狠锤了一下喇叭，青年无辜地望向他，一手托住箱子一手指指倒计时还有五秒的红绿灯。

指示灯由红转绿后，Peter快步跑过斑马线，把箱子往男人怀里一塞，手在车门上一撑便轻巧地跳进了副驾驶。

Tony皱起眉头看着怀里的箱子，里面是堆得乱七八糟的杂物，他从中拎出一个鼠标垫扭头问道:“你为什么要带一箱子破烂？”

Peter却不理他的问题，反而是急切地反问着:“我们算是和好了对吗？”

“容我更正一下，Mr.Parker，我们没吵架。”Tony边答边拧过身将箱子丢到后座上，却因为没放稳，里面的东西散得到处都是。

Peter却顾不上那个:“Tony——”

“Peter？”Tony叹了口气，“Peter Parker，对吗，你的名字？”

“对......”青年心虚地低下头。

“Juese，我当时都想跟你求婚了，但我竟然连你的名字都不知道。”Tony自嘲地笑了一声。

“不是！Banjamin是我的中间名，所以你其实是知道了三分之一......？而我也只知道你叫Tony Stark，所以我也知道三分之二。”

“Anthony Edward Stark，现在你知道百分之百了。”

“Anthony......那严格来讲我也只知道你三分之一的名字，那么我们就算是扯平了。”

“不许偷换概念，Anthony和Tony是一样的。”

“不，不一样，它们从拼写到发音都不一样，虽然大家都叫你Tony Stark，但......”

他的话还没说完，就被男人赏了一个白眼后用吻封了回去。Peter在这个吻中渐渐软下来，手指也偷偷攥住了Tony的西装外套。

一吻终了，Peter突然有些委屈地说:“你不该那么说我......”

“什么？”

“那天，你说我是，是......”Peter说不出那个词。

“Sorry，kid，我只是气疯了。”Tony把青年拉进怀里，埋首在他脖颈间狠狠嗅着爱人的味道，天知道他有多想念这个，“一年前我以为你死了，我们在那个仓库里只找到一只戴着戒指的断手，我以为你......”男人艰难地回忆着当时着心境，他当时以为他连爱人的尸体都找不回来了，“我觉得是那些该死的生意害死了你，然后我就开始酗酒，也开始准备产业的洗白。结果一年之后我竟然在警局看到了你，你完好无损地站在那儿，我们给你举办的葬礼，我们的哀悼，我给我们买的未来的合葬墓地，全都像个笑话，哈，我们在为一个活着的警察哀悼。”Tony说着的同时，语气中又不由自主地染上了怒气。

“我们那时候立场不同，抱歉，我不能为那件事向你道歉。”Peter轻轻蹭了蹭Tony的肩窝，试图安抚着气愤中的爱人，“你会原谅我吗？”

“不然我为什么会在这儿？”Tony无奈道，把怀里算是失而复得的人又搂得紧了些，“等等——”他突然想起一件事。

“嗯？”

“你那天说你被我的兄弟们轮流操了一晚上？”

“Tony？！”Peter一把推开他，一副见了鬼的模样。

“咳，别激动，鉴于你有骗我的前科，所以我有必要求证一下你是不是真的绿了我。”

“Fuck you Tony Stark！”

fin.


End file.
